Glasses
by kazorashi
Summary: Haru needs help picking glasses and somehow, she cleverly tricks Gokudera in agreeing to go along with her.


**Glasses**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in any way.**

.

.

 _Summary_ : Haru needs help picking glasses and somehow, she cleverly tricks Gokudera in agreeing to go along with her.

.

 _(A/N: Tralala~)_

* * *

"I need glasses, Gokudera-san."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!"

They're dating.

"Go by yourself then."

"Hahi?! So rude!"

"H-H-Hah—I don't care."

Kind of.

It's like they're dating but not officially dating. You see? So they're kind of dating. Kind of.

Kind of not.

Let's explain this real quick. Besides Hayato and Haru's tendencies to argue with each other, they do regard each other as equals. At age 18, they can hold deep, meaningful, and intellectual conversations. No one comes close to getting on their same wavelength. At first, Hayato was reluctant to admit it but when Haru showed her brains, he was "forced" to see her in a different light. Not a new light, just a different one. A brighter, more pink colored light. Flower petals may have been falling under that light as well.

Maybe.

For Haru, she was "convinced" that Hayato wasn't so bad. By chance, he had seen her in the middle of getting mugged and was quick to come to her aid. Like, faster than Tsuna getting into Dying Will Mode come-to-her-aid. And he had beaten the older boys quite badly. When she made a comment about how she "didn't really expect him" to, he chewed her out and called her a friend. Hence, that's what convinced her he wasn't so bad.

(Poor Hayato had dug that friend-grave himself and was still trying to crawl out of it.)

They had this weird relationship where they were friends and more-than friends. Sometimes, Hayato treated her like an enemy and sometimes he treated her like an intimate friend. One who could tell what he was feeling and why, and what she could do to help ease him. Haru treated him like a best friend, and at times, like a girl who knew she was given the privileged to be so close to him that she latched on. When she did this, the air around them changed and he became more than a best friend and she became more than the woman under a different light.

Hayato would become more protective and fierce when it came to Haru while said girl would become more coy and flirtatious. It was this very way in which they were with each other that made all others around them believe they were dating.

Kind of.

Kind of not.

You get the picture.

And so Haru pouts, sticking her lower lip out and giving Hayato her biggest and wateriest puppy eyes ever. She leans over his side of the desk from hers (as they were strategically placed together) and blinks cutely. Forest green eyes twitch at this, almost irritably. However, the corner of his lips hint a smile, thus giving him away. Hayato being Hayato though, would rather die than admit he was enjoying this moment.

"Gokudera-saaaan, pleeeeease?" She asks again. The Storm Guardian hates at how he finds her voice too freaking cute when yesterday it was so annoying. "You're the only one I can really ask." Explains Haru, her voice somehow getting higher.

He scowls at her. "No, dumb Haru. I'm busy and can't be _bothered_ to go with you and help pick out your glasses." He stretches the word 'bother' just for show. In truth though, he _is_ busy today. He promised the Juudaime an important favor and he was willing to see it through, even to the death. However, the puppy face on Haru falls immediately and she now wears a look of disappointment. It pricks at Hayato's heart and for a moment, he wonders if he had gone too far.

His thoughts are answered shortly afterwards.

"Hahi... I understand-desu." There's a slight tremble in her voice which makes him feel unusually guilty. The girl's joyful demeanor is completely diminished as her shoulders sag and she scoots back close to her own desk. "If Gokudera-san is busy, it must be important to him then." She sighs, as if tired. Hayato shoots her a small yet strained smile. He's glad that it doesn't take much from her to understand him. Haru notices this and smiles back.

Something seems off.

Why did it seem like little horns and a tail were growing out of her?

"Then," she shrugs, "I guess I'll have to ask Katou-san to come with me then." Haru says this casually.

Too casually.

 _Much_ too casually.

Just the sound of Julie's surname makes shivers crawl up his spine. It soon turns into annoyance and anger. He shoots Haru a glare and now it's him leaning over closer to her desk. " _What_ did you just say?" He seethes, his own breath barely escaping from his grinding teeth. Haru tilts her head, giving him a curious look.

"Hahi, you mean Katou-san?" She brings her hands together and places her head on top them. "I'm going to ask him to come with me instead since you're busy." There's a hint of deviousness in her tone that anyone who didn't know her well enough, couldn't hear. But he knew. Hayato knew her very well. He narrows his eyes at her.

"No you're not." This isn't said as a remark but more of a statement. In other words, he wasn't giving Haru a choice. His fingers tap along her desk in a fast pace. A quickened, angry pace. Haru giggles in reply at this.

"But I am?" She insists. "He'll know what he's talking about since he wears glasses too."

Hayato scoffs. "That's your reason? That's what you're going with right now?" He shakes his head and stops his tapping. Leaning back to his desk, Hayato tilts his chair back and places a foot on top of his desk. In a loud voice, he asks; "Then why don't you ask Aoba? He wears glasses." She makes a face at that suggestion and wrinkles her nose.

"Going with him is like going with Ryohei-san. It'll be... Too extreme, in the end." Haru imitates Ryohei's and Koyo's catch phrases.

Hayato can't help but chuckle at that. Even if it's just a little bit. "Fine then. ... Irie."

Haru _tsk's_ at him and shakes her head. "Shoichi-san has no sense of style." She rolls her eyes for a dramatic effect. "Do you see the specs he wears now?"

"True. Then how abo—when did he become Shoichi-san and not Irie-san to you?" Hayato, baffled, asks this quickly. Haru waves a hand his way, not concerned.

"We went to the same cram school." Before he can ask " _which fucking cram school?_ ", Haru continues. "Shoichi-san and I _did_ go to very prestige middle schools, after all. We had to keep our grades up. We became really good friends that way." She watches as Hayato considers this carefully. It takes a moment and it's almost cute how he relents, regrettably so, at her explanation. His brows furrow close to the bridge of his nose and he looks almost unhappy about it. She hides a faint smile behind her hand so the boy next to her can't see.

"Fine. But why Katou?" Hayato sneers at the name.

"Because he's easy to talk to, desu." She doesn't even finish her sentence before Hayato starts rolling his eyes.

"Of fucking course he is." He mutters under his breath with exasperation. Haru hears it and lightly slaps the back of his head before lecturing him about "proper usage of language when in presence of a lady." He got hit twice more when he asked _where's the lady?_ and _ladies aren't violent_. Nursing the back of his head, he hisses at Haru. _'_ _Violent woman!'_

She purses her lips tightly and restrains from hitting him again. Taking in one long, deep breath, Haru exhales and immediately feels calmer. "Anyways, I'll see you at Tsuna-san's later?" Hayato just grumbles in reply and crosses his arms over his chest. This tells her he's still bitter. " _Now_ what's wrong?" He mumbles something under his breath and Haru raises a brow, amused. "Hahi, what was that? I didn't hear you." Hayato looks a little embarrassed.

"I said, you shouldn't go with Katou. He's an ass." He reasons, although stiff in posture. When he glances at Haru, her face tells him she disagrees. "Look, he's like a younger, living, _breathing_ Shamal. I'd feel better if you went with someone else. Literally anyone else. Even if they don't wear glasses." He tells her.

For a moment, Haru considers his words and decides to trust in them. She places two fingers under her chin, crosses her legs and thinks about their friends. "Hahi, let's see... Yamamoto-san is busy with baseball club. Tsuna-san can't go, neither can Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan. Chrome, no... Adelheid-chan is helping Hibari-san with student council duties, so she can't." She begins to list off many people. Somehow, in someway, she knows they're busy and it seems that no can seem to go. Until realization dawns on the dark haired girl and she places her fist into her palm for an _ah-ha!_ moment. "I know someone who can go!" Exclaims Haru with excitement.

Hayato asks, "Who?"

"Enma-san!"

"Anyone else _**except** _him."

"Hahi?!" She looks at Hayato incredulously. "But you just said?! ...w-well, why not?!"

"He's also... An ass." He lies. However, his stern tone makes it clear that he doesn't want Enma to go with her either. And he's not budging from that. Now, is it because Kozato Enma has a not-so-secret crush on Haru that's making him stand firmly against him?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

"I can understand Katou-san but Enma-san is my most decent choice!" Argues Haru with a little glare on her pretty face. "And besides, he's so sweet!" That doesn't do anything except deepen the frown on Hayato's face before he turns his body to face Haru.

"No." He grits out. "He can't go with you either."

Haru also turns her body towards the Storm Guardian and the two lean close, their expressions grim and dark. "How _lucky_ it is for me then that _I_ get to decide who and who not to go with." She sneers a bit. A low growl crawls up the throat of Hayato and he forcibly takes one of Haru's hand in his. "Unhand me right now, Gokudera-san!" She cries, trying to wedge her hand out of his strong grasp.

He shakes his head. "Only if you agree not to go with that _idiota_."

"Enma-san isn't an idiot!"

"He's an idiot!"

She pouts. "But there's no one _else_ to come with Haru to help pick out her glasses!" The raven haired girl switches her speech to third person due to her frustration. "Haru doesn't want to go with herself, desu!"

"Then I'll go with you!"

Silence overwhelms the two after that. Hayato watches as Haru blinks several times, as if making sure she heard him correctly. He's still wondering if what he heard was correct. The words repeat in his head over and over again. ' _Did I really just say that?'_ He thinks with disbelief. He's reminded of his promise he made to Tsuna and and tries to remedy his slip up. "W-Wait..." Stutters the young man. "That's not what I meant. I-I mean..."

"Well, well, _well_ Gokudera-san." Haru grins, not giving him the chance to take back his words. She easily slips her hand out of his now weak grasp and gives him a large, cheery smile. He hates how she seems to glow with sudden pleasure, as if their disagreement before didn't exist. As if it didn't matter to her.

As if she always knew this was going to happen.

"If you so strongly insist to come, then Haru will be happy to have you with her." All it takes is those words to soften his resolve. He wants to be mad at her because he feels like he's been tricked but the corner of his lips twitch upwards, revealing that he doesn't mind this. Instead, Hayato sighs deeply. Haru giggles at this and she pokes his cheek with her finger. "Hahi, remember, you have to come or I'll be really, really, _really_ mad." She promises him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I'll be there." He assures her and the two continue their conversation until the lunch bell rings.

* * *

"Is this one cute?" Asks Haru as she tries on small, rectangular frames. They're a pretty blue and suit her face perfectly.

"Nope." Replies Hayato as he picks up another pair. Haru pouts but places the glasses back. After profusely apologizing to Tsuna through a text message, Hayato not-so-guiltily went along with Haru to help pick out her frames at the the local eye care store. The pair she had on wasn't that bad but he didn't like the color. Did the color remind him of a certain, annoying, baseball-loving Rain Guardian?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

"Geez Gokudera-san, if I knew it was going to be this difficult shopping with you, I would have went by myself." Complains Haru as she follows him around.

"Dumb woman, don't regret it now. Shopping for glasses is not so easy. It takes time to find the perfect pair." He lectures and goes back to looking at the glasses. Haru sighs at that but relents. Seeing someone else study each frame so carefully to see if it suited her face made her smile a bit. The sight of Hayato also reaching before pulling back while shaking his head, as if deeming the glasses unworthy, made her heart warm.

 _'Still...'_ She thinks for a grim second. ' _We've been here for almost 45 minutes! There's gotta be something here for me.'_ Determined, Haru copies her companion's movement and inspects each frame withe careful consideration. Some were too thick, too big, too small, too...out there, even for her tastes. When another 15 minutes seem to pass, Haru is all about to give up until Hayato walks over to her.

"Here." He says and offers her the optical frames. "Try these ones."

 _'He said that so casually, maybe Gokudera-san gave up too.'_ A little disappointed at that thought, Haru looks down and her eyes widen with surprise. In her hands are light Helvetica glasses in such a pretty red color she's never seen before. It's so red and shiny, it looked like it could have been forged by the ruby jewel itself. It leaves Haru breathless that something so pretty was in her hands. Nervously, she tries them on. The glasses almost feel like they're not there as it sits upon the bridge of her nose. "Well Gokudera-san?" She asks as she turns his way with a little twirl. "What do you think?"

The boy takes one good look at her before grinning. "Well, I guess even you can look good in something." He teases.

Haru gapes at him before shaking her head. "Hahi, is that a backhanded compliment?!" Immediately, she begins swatting his arm. "Gokudera-san! That's so rude! I'll have you know that I'm super cute and therefore can look good at any moment I so choose please! Geez! I can't believe how rude you are sometimes! This is definitely the last time I'll ask you to come with me anywhere!" She growls and continues slapping him.

In vain, Hayato defends himself and tries to catch her hands. "Will you stop?! ...dammit Haru! Stop hitting me! I haven't even finished talki—stop it!" At last, he catches both wrists of the stupid woman and drags her to him. "Will you listen to me... _please?_ " He grits out with annoyance. She only glares back up at him. Hayato's breath soon catches in his throat.

Haru's soft, silver eyes look striking behind the red frames. Words that he had wanted to say jumble up at the base of his throat as he continues to stare at her. Due to his silence, Haru can't help but squirm a bit in his hold. ' _He's not saying anything...'_ She thinks. _'_ _And he's... We're so close.'_ Haru can smell the faint manly, musk that lingers around Hayato. _'_ _Hahi...'_ Much to her discharge, her cheeks flare up. "Gokudera-san?" Squeaks the young girl. "Wh-What do you think? About the glasses?" She asks shyly.

Not coy.

Not like how she sometimes is. This is genuine.

"Really pretty." Hayato answers and quickly lets go of her wrists. Both hearts thump painfully at the loss of skinship. Clearing his throat, Hayato pulls out the very same pair of glasses from his pocket. "And me?" He asks, putting on the optical pair. Curious as to where he's going with this, Haru replies anyways in an upbeat tone to hide her confusion.

"Very fitting. Red is definitely a storm guardian's color." She grins, clasping her hands together. Smirking in reply, Hayato takes both pairs off their faces. When he takes the one from Haru, neither comment on the way his knuckles brush softly against her cheeks. In fact, she can still feel the heat of his skin on her cheeks as he walks away with both pairs. She quickly follows behind. "Gokudera-san? What are you doing?"

"I'm buying these. Oh, I'll also need your prescription." He casually says.

Bewildered, Haru's jaw drops. "Excuse Haru?" She blinks. Hayato looks over his shoulder, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I'm buying these." He says again.

"But I don't need two glasses?" Now she's really confused. Hayato turns around to flick her on the forehead lightly. "Ack?!" Haru presses her hand to her forehead, rubbing the pain away.

"Dumb woman... These glasses come in a pair. The other one is _mine_." He mutters under his breath. Haru catches it though and blinks again.

 _'Me and him wearing the same glasses? That's...'_ She puts two and two together and a huge grin breaks out on her face. Her cheeks flush at the thought but finds courage to say them out loud. "Gokudera-san... Are these... **_Couple glasses?_** " The younger teens says nothing but Haru can see the tips of his ear and the base of his neck turn red. Barely containing a squeal, Haru practically spears Hayato from behind. They almost fall, if not for the boy's quick foot work.

He looks down at Haru, slightly annoyed but still red faced. "Stop that, idiot."

"Gokudera-san, you're such a dork!" She laughs. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"No one is asking anyone out!" He snaps, a bit defensively. Still, it does nothing to deter Haru about their couple glasses. She teases him all the way to the register.

* * *

When the frames are delivered is when he asks her out.

The next day at school, they arrive together with the pair on themselves. Kyoko and Hana are the first to notice and are completely gushing over the two, asking if they're dating (they are). Takeshi teases Hayato by saying Haru would look better in blue. Hayato almost punches him because of it. Tsuna, as pure and good nature as he is, can't help but raise a brow at his right-hand man. He realizes why Hayato called off on his favor all of a sudden. Shoichi happens to see them passing by in the hallway and compliments the stylish frames. Haru proudly presents that it was her _boyfriend_ who picked them out.

Hayato snickers the the bafflement that crosses the carrot-tops face.

Haru goes to see Adelheid later, who is with Kyoya for student body duties. Out of the pair, of course it's the large-bust woman who compliments her new look. Haru giggles and leaves the room only to see Hayato and Julie glaring at each other. The moment Julie see's their couple specs, his jaw drops. "Haru-chan?!" Julie gasps. "You're going out with such a brute?!"

Hayato actually punches the boy.

Kyoya and Adelheid have to interrupt the two's fight. Hayato and Julie stop stop their scuffle before it even really begins seeing as how both Cloud Guardians blood pressure seem to rise. Haru laughs and takes Hayato's hand in her's, literally _skipping_ down the hallway with him in tow. The Storm Guardian looks back at Julie and gives him the bird.

At the end of the day, it's Enma's face that Hayato can't help but relish in delight with. The red-head is the last to know and when he see's Haru and Hayato, holding hands, wearing the same glasses by their lockers, he looks so confused. Maybe even a bit heartbroken but Hayato can't say for sure because just as soon as Haru see's him, she's screaming the Simon Famiglia's Decimo's name and runs to wrap her arms around him.

"Enma-san! I haven't seen you all day!" Haru lets go and beams up him. "Do you like my glasses? Gokudera-san and I got a pair."

"It's... Nice, Haru-san." Enma peeks over her shoulder to see Hayato staring at him with quite the intensity. "H-Haha," he chuckles nervously and scratched the back of his head, "you didn't tell me you and Gokudera were such good friends."

"Oh, we're dating." She kills him by saying this. Hayato laughs because even though she's wearing glasses, she still can't see the obvious.

* * *

 _(A/N: That took longer than I thought. I really should just stick to one-shots, smh. Sorry my KHR fam! I'm trying to get out of my slump._

 _I also gotta stop doing this to Enma, lol. Enma x Haru is literally my OTP 2. I love you Enma!)_


End file.
